Nothing
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Ketika bertemu sang cassanova, Mikan terancam mengulangi kesalahan masa lampau. Statusnya sebagai anak haram merupakan asal mula hukum karma yang kejam.


**Summary:** ketika bertemu sang cassanova, Mikan terancam mengulangi kesalahan masa lampau. Statusnya sebagai anak haram merupakan asal mula hukum karma yang kejam.

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice by Higuchi Tachibana

**A/N: **kali ini aku mau nulis cerita bersambung yang lumayan panjang. Sementara ini ratingnya T, tapi bakal berubah jadi M setelah lewat beberapa chapter. Hmm, nggak masalah kan? Lagipula Mikan dkk kubuat udah kelas 3 SMA di sini. Habis rasanya kurang seru kalau nulis cerita di mana tokoh-tokohnya masih SD.

Oke, silakan membaca! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dua Pasang Mata**

Rembulan sudah tak tampak. Kabut yang menyelimuti Gakuen Alice pun mulai menipis. Sebagai ganti suramnya kegelapan, kini matahari memancarkan sinar yang lembut dan hangat. Seberkas cahaya masuk ke salah satu kamar di asrama SMA melalui kaca jendelanya yang berdebu. Kamar itu milik Natsume Hyuuga.

Perabotan dan hiasan dinding yang mewah menempati kamar luas itu. Tak heran, Natsume adalah murid berperingkat special star, oleh karena itu dia berhak menikmati semua keistimewaan ini. Tetapi pemuda berambut raven itu sendiri masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

"Bangun, Sayang."

Natsume membuka mata dengan malas. Tak jauh darinya seorang gadis berambut pirang stroberi menyunggingkan senyum manis. Tangannya sibuk mengancing kemeja yang masih memperlihatkan perut mulusnya. Dia Yuya Sato, gadis yang saat ini menjadi kekasih Natsume. Atau begitulah menurutnya, karena Natsume sendiri tak peduli.

Pemuda itu kembali memejamkan mata. Ditariknya selimut lebih tinggi. Dia hampir tertidur lagi sebelum sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh dahinya.

"Bangun! Sudah pagi lho," kata gadis itu. Dia sudah selesai mengenakan seragamnya dan siap berangkat sekolah.

"Aku bolos."

"Baiklah." Gadis itu mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu dia berkata dengan suara menggoda, "Terima kasih untuk semalam."

Pintu pun menutup dengan bunyi klik pelan. Natsume menghapus bekas lipstik merah muda di dahinya, berguling, lalu kembali terlelap.

**.o)(*)(o.**

Mikan mengikat rambut cokelatnya dengan pita merah tua sembari bersenandung ceria. Dia lalu menyemprot parfum beraroma buah-buahan ke tubuhnya yang dibalut blazer dan rok mini kotak-kotak. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah sempurna, dia tersenyum pada refleksi dirinya di cermin.

"Yak! Aku siap!"

Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil ke gedung SMA. Dia menyapa setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya, tetapi tak satu pun membalas. Beberapa bahkan terang-terangan membuang muka. Tak jauh darinya dua orang gadis mendekatkan kepala, saling berbisik menggunjingkannya.

"Itu Mikan Sakura, ya?"

"Betul. Si anak haram."

Langkah kaki Mikan yang semula ringan mendadak menjadi berat setelah mendengar bisik-bisik sinis itu. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Mengapa hal ini berulang kembali? Saat pindah ke Gakuen Alice sebulan lalu, dia tak menyangka hidupnya akan menjadi sedemikian menyiksa. Sedemikan terkucil oleh gosip-gosip tak enak yang menyerangnya.

Baiklah. Mikan memang seorang anak haram. Ibunya, Yuka Sakura, melahirkan dia saat usianya masih sangat muda dan belum menikah. Tak heran Sakura Senior itu langsung meninggal setelah melahirkan. Sementara lelaki yang menyebabkannya hamil? Tak ada yang tahu. Tak ada yang pernah tahu. Dan itu menyebabkan Mikan mendapat masalah di sini...

"Minggir kau!"

Seseorang menabrak bahu Mikan keras-keras sampai gadis itu terjatuh. Saat dia mendongak, seorang gadis berambut keriting yang berseragam sangat ketat memandangnya dengan ekspresi merendahkan. Sumire Shouda. Pemimpin geng perempuan di sekolah yang terkenal suka menggencet orang-orang yang menurutnya tak pantas berada di Gakuen Alice.

Tampaknya kini dia menaruh minat pada Mikan. Minat jahat, lebih tepatnya.

Mikan bangkit sembari meringis kesakitan karena lututnya berdarah. Dia berjalan melewati Sumire tanpa mengacuhkannya sedikit pun. Dia berusaha tegar. Berusaha kuat. Tetapi Sumire tak melepaskannya begitu saja. Dia menjulurkan kakinya yang panjang sembari tersenyum licik. Mikan tersandung olehnya, lalu jatuh tersungkur.

Tawa pun membahana.

"Baiklah, saya menugaskan kalian untuk mengerjakan sebuah proyek," kata Morino-sensei sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. "Tema dan metodenya bebas. Tetapi kalian harus tetap serius karena hasilnya akan dipergunakan sebagai nilai akhir yang tentu saja ikut menentukan kelulusan."

Beberapa murid mengeluh. Yang benar saja. Ini tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah, mengapa harus dibebani oleh tugas? Tetapi Mikan yang duduk sendirian di belakang kelas tak ikut menyuarakan protes. Dia memperhatikan penjelasan Morino-sensei dengan seksama tanpa mengacuhkan rasa sakit di lututnya.

"Kalian harus mengumpulkan hasilnya di akhir tahun ajaran. Saya menginginkan paling tidak dua ratus halaman laporan," terang Morino-sensei, mengabaikan protes-protes marah yang terdengar, "sekarang silakan ambil undian untuk menentukan pasangan kerja kalian."

Terjadi sedikit keributan saat murid-murid berebut mengambil undian. Lalu terdengar pekik girang atau desahan kecewa saat mengetahui pasangan masing-masing. Mikan ikut maju dan mengambil selembar kertas yang digulung. Dibukanya kertas itu.

C-1.

"Uhmm, siapa yang mendapat C-2?" tanya Mikan.

"Kalau aku yang dapat, pasti langsung kubuang," kata seseorang keras-keras.

Mikan tak terpengaruh oleh ejekan pedas itu. Tubuhnya meliuk-liuk lincah di antara kerumunan anak, mengintip kertas undian mereka, bertanya dengan ramah apakah mereka tahu siapa yang berpasangan dengannya meski tak ada yang mau menjawab. Dia tak sadar seorang pemuda berambut pirang mengamatinya dengan penasaran. Pemuda itu, Ruka Nogi, sedikit heran dengan keceriaan Mikan yang tak pernah pudar.

"Undiannya tersisa satu! Siapa yang belum mengambil?"

"Natsume tidak masuk, Sensei," kata Tobita. Perannya sebagai ketua kelas membuat dia harus mengurus absensi sehingga tahu pasti siapa yang masuk dan tidak.

Morino-sensei mengambil gulungan kertas yang tersisa lalu membukanya. "C-2! Yang mendapat C-1 berpasangan dengan Hyuuga!"

Urg. Mikan mengeluh dalam hati. Dia tak suka pada Natsume Hyuuga. Sepasang matanya yang tajam menusuk, rambut berantakan dan napas berbau rokok serta aura menekan yang menyelubunginya membuat Mikan sedikit takut. Dia tak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu mendapat gelar murid paling hot di sekolah.

Tetapi tampaknya murid-murid perempuan lain tak sependapat dengan Mikan. Kini mereka menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan ekspresi kesal sembari menyuarakan protes. Sumire bahkan merebut kertas undian Mikan, tetapi Morino-sensei mengambilnya kembali sembari mengumumkan dengan marah, "Tak seorang pun boleh mengubah hasil undian! Kalian harus menentukan tema proyek mulai hari ini. Saya ingin laporan tertulis singkat mengenainya besok."

**.o)(*)(o.**

Mata Mikan terbelalak. Terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sepulang sekolah dia berkunjung ke kamar Natsume untuk memberitahunya tentang tugas mereka. Ketika sudah berada di sana, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan heran.

Kamar ini sangat berantakan. Selimut teronggok di ujung tempat tidur, buku-buku ditumpuk tak beraturan di meja, beberapa potong pakaian berserakan di lantai yang dipenuhi oleh lembaran kertas. Tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kamar ini sangat mewah. Khas special star. Sungguh berbeda dengan kamar sederhana Mikan yang berperingkat nothing star.

Natsume muncul dari dapur dengan dua cangkir kopi di tangannya. Dia menyodorkan satu pada Mikan.

"Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu memandangi Mikan dengan ekspresi menilai. Tidak buruk, batinnya. Gadis ini memang berdada rata dan sama sekali tidak seksi, tetapi wajahnya lumayan manis. Jika rambutnya digerai tentu penampilannya lebih menarik.

Mikan merasa sedikit gugup ketika memergoki Natsume memandangnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke cangkir kopinya yang masih mengepulkan uap. Dihirupnya sedikit. Pahit. Mikan menghentikan hirupannya. Sejak dulu dia memang tak menyukai kopi. Terlebih kopi hitam murni tanpa gula seperti ini.

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, Hyuuga," Mikan akhirnya memecah kesunyian. Dia lalu menceritakan tugas dari Morino-sensei. Termasuk kenyataan menyebalkan bahwa mereka berdua sekelompok.

"Kau sajalah yang mengerjakannya," kata Natsume datar setelah Mikan selesai berbicara. "Aku tak berminat pada hal semacam itu."

"Tetapi ini kan tugas kelompok!"

Natsume hanya mengangkat bahu. Mikan berusaha menelan gerutuannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain sembari memikirkan kata-kata balasan yang jitu. Tak sengaja pandangannya berhenti pada meja di bawah jendela. Permukaan kayunya yang mengilat dipenuhi oleh tablet-tablet obat berwarna hitam dan merah yang tumpah dari sebuah botol.

"Kau sakit?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku tidak suka minum obat," kata Mikan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Pahit sekali. Kalau kau memang sakit, makanlah yang banyak dan tidurlah yang banyak, pasti sembuh."

"Sebetulnya aku tahu apa yang lebih berkhasiat dari obat," kata Natsume sembari mendorong Mikan ke tempat tidur. Tubuh gadis itu terhempas dengan mudah.

"A-apa?" tanya Mikan dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Perempuan."

Jantung Mikan rasanya berhenti berdetak ketika telapak tangan Natsume yang kasar membelai rambutnya, lalu melepas pitanya. Helai-helai rambut cokelat kini tergerai menutupi wajah gadis itu. Natsume menyibakkannya dengan lembut. Pemuda itu mendekatkan dirinya. Kini jarak di antara mereka berdua nyaris tak ada.

Rasa takut menjalar di sekujur tubuh Mikan. Mata gadis itu tak bisa lepas dari mata berwarna crimson yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Pemuda itu begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Aroma mint segar tercium dari napasnya yang hangat. Tangan Mikan gemetaran. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Di matanya Natsume bagaikan hewan buas yang mempesona, siap menerkam. Dan dialah korbannya.

Pemuda itu menghentikan aksinya ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Telapak tangannya yang berada di pipi gadis itu terasa basah oleh sesuatu yang hangat.

Air mata.

Gadis itu menangis. Natsume tersentak. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari mata Mikan yang menyorotkan ketakutan amat sangat. Pemuda itu melepaskan dirinya dari sang gadis. Hatinya seolah tertohok oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

Mikan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bangkit, menyambar tasnya, lalu bergegas keluar. Pintu terbanting menutup dengan suara keras. Natsume berdiri terpaku. Matanya menatap hampa pintu yang telah menelan sosok sang gadis.

Natsume Hyuuga mendapat sebuah penolakan untuk pertama kali.

**.o)(*)(o.**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di jalan menuju asrama SMA. Matanya yang tajam menjelajahi setiap sudut dengan cermat, berharap melihat sesuatu yang menguntungkan.

Pandangan gadis itu berhenti di rumpun tanaman pagar yang bergerak-gerak. Dengan sedikit heran dia mendekatinya. Samar-samar terdengar isak tangis dari belakang dedaunan yang digunting rapi itu. Ternyata ada seorang gadis yang sedang menangis di baliknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya gadis berambut pendek itu.

Sang gadis yang menangis tersentak. Dia menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat. Dengan suara serak dia menjawab, "Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Gadis berambut pendek itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia duduk di samping sang gadis yang mulai menangis lagi. Diamatinya gadis itu dengan cermat. Rambut cokelatnya tergerai berantakan, matanya yang berwarna senada memperlihatkan rasa takut tak terbendung, begitu juga dengan bahu mungilnya yang gemetaran. Rasanya dia belum pernah melihat gadis ini.

"Apa kau Mikan Sakura si murid baru?" tanya sang gadis berambut pendek.

"I-iya."

Gadis berambut pendek itu menunggu sampai Mikan selesai menangis. Tangannya dengan canggung menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis itu. Sejenak mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Hanya terdengar desir angin dan isak tangis yang semakin pelan.

Ketika akhirnya Mikan selesai menangis, dia bergumam dengan malu, "Maafkan aku. Kau tak perlu menungguiku seperti ini."

"Tak apa."

"Kau siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Aku Hotaru Imai," kata gadis berambut pendek itu sembari menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Sejak sebulan lalu aku pergi ke luar akademi, jadi tak sempat berkenalan denganmu."

Entah mengapa hati Mikan terasa hangat. Keberadaan Hotaru seolah mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Mengobati kesepiannya. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu menceritakan pengalaman buruk yang membuatnya menangis. Membuatnya takut. Membuatnya teringat pada kejadian masa lampau.

"Jadi si brengsek Hyuuga menyerangmu di kamarnya?" Hotaru bertanya dengan suara tajam. Kemarahannya menggelegak membayangkan gadis selugu Mikan dipojokkan oleh pemuda yang terkenal suka mempermainkan perempuan.

"A-aku tadi takut sekali padanya," bisik Mikan. "Dulu aku sering membayangkan bagaimana ibuku bisa hamil... Aku tak tahu siapa ayahku, aku takut bila dia orang jahat. Entahlah, barangkali pikiran-pikiran itu membuatku takut bila berdekatan dengan lelaki."

Kedua gadis itu terus berbincang-bincang. Keakraban yang muncul dalam waktu singkat ini sungguh membingungkan. Waktu pun seolah berjalan lebih cepat. Semburat kemerahan sudah tampak di ufuk barat, tetapi kedua gadis itu tak peduli. Mereka bahkan tak sadar seorang pemuda berambut pirang bersembunyi di balik tembok tak jauh dari sana, mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap. Mata birunya menerawang hampa.

**.o)(*)(o.**

Keesokan harinya Mikan berusaha tak mengacuhkan Natsume. Dia juga mengenyahkan bayangan tugas mereka yang sama sekali belum dikerjakan dari pikirannya. Mungkin perbuatan itu akan menuai masalah, tetapi Mikan tak peduli. Perasaan senang karena mendapat teman baru membuatnya melayang.

Siang ini kafetaria di gedung SMA sedikit heboh. Tentu saja karena murid baru yang selalu dikucilkan akhirnya mendapat teman makan siang. Dan bukan hanya sembarang orang. Gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah salah satu murid dalam daftar hitam. Hotaru memang memiliki kemampuan berbahaya untuk mengungkap rahasia-rahasia tersembunyi.

Terdengar bisik-bisik sinis tentang keakraban dua gadis itu, tak terkecuali di meja para murid populer. Pusat meja itu adalah Natsume dan Ruka. Selain mereka, yang duduk di sana hanyalah gadis-gadis berwajah centil. Salah satunya adalah Sumire yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Natsume. Beberapa gadis memelototinya, tetapi tak ada yang berani berkomentar.

"Si anak haram dan si iblis," kata Sumire keras-keras. "Pasangan serasi."

Ruka menyendok nasi omeletnya dengan kemarahan yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Telinganya sedari tadi panas mendengar dengungan gosip. Padahal apa yang salah pada Mikan Sakura dan Hotaru Imai? Rasanya dua gadis itu baik-baik saja. Ruka adalah pemuda berhati lembut, dia merasa tak enak dengan pengucilan yang tak adil ini.

Di sebelah Ruka, Natsume mengunyah sandwich hamnya dengan cuek. Atau begitulah yang terlihat. Sebenarnya dia nyaris tak bisa merasakan makanan itu. Sedari tadi pikirannya buntu. Gerakannya hanya reflek semata, tak berdasar perintah otak. Tanpa bisa dicegah matanya terus melirik Mikan. Gadis itu terlihat sangat ceria. Apa dia sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin?

Selesai makan siang murid-murid menuju ke kelas mereka berikutnya. Rasa panik melanda Mikan. Pelajaran berikutnya adalah pelajaran Morino-sensei. Dia belum mendapat tema untuk proyeknya. Padahal Hotaru yang baru mengetahui tugas itu sudah mendapat beberapa tema. Tetapi tentu saja dia tak mau membaginya dengan Mikan.

"Masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum masuk," kata Hotaru sembari menepuk bahu Mikan. "Rundingkanlah sebentar dengan Hyuuga."

Mikan mengangguk pasrah. Tekadnya untuk tak berbicara lagi dengan Natsume buyar sudah. Dia menunggu pemuda itu di dekat pintu kafetaria. Tak lama kemudian Natsume muncul bersama kerumunan gadis yang ribut berceloteh. Pemuda itu memang selalu dikelilingi para gadis. Gayanya yang cool sanggup membuat perempuan mana pun meleleh. Tetapi hal itu tak berlaku untuk kaum lelaki. Justru sebaliknya, mereka takut pada aura menekan dan tatapan mematikan pemuda itu.

"Hyuuga!" Mikan memanggil dengan berani. Kerumunan itu menoleh padanya, sebagian dengan sinis. Tetapi gadis itu tak peduli. Dia berkata dengan lantang sembari menatap Natsume, "Aku harus membicarakan tugas Morino-sensei denganmu."

Pemuda itu diam saja. Matanya menatap Mikan dengan tajam. Sejenak mereka beradu pandang sengit. Kemudian pemuda itu memberi isyarat pada gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya untuk pergi. Setelah berbisik-bisik sejenak, mereka pun berlalu dengan enggan. Sumire melempar tatapan penuh permusuhan pada Mikan sebelum menyusul mereka.

Entah mengapa kini Mikan menjadi gugup. "Aku belum menentukan tema untuk proyek kita," katanya cepat-cepat, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Entahlah." Natsume berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan Mikan. Gadis itu mengikutinya dengan kesal. Langkah-langkah panjang pemuda itu membuatnya harus mempercepat langkah, dan dalam ketergesaan, dia tersandung kakinya sendiri lalu terjatuh. Tetapi pemuda itu tak peduli. Jangankan menolong, menoleh saja tidak.

"Tunggu! Kelas kita sudah terlewat!" teriak Mikan pada sosok Natsume yang semakin menjauh. Dengan sedikit bingung dia berlari mengejar pemuda itu. Setelah berhasil menjajari langkahnya, dia bertanya, "Kau mau ke mana sih?"

"Bolos."

Awalnya Mikan tak percaya. Tetapi pemuda itu terus berjalan dan akhirnya keluar lewat pintu belakang gedung sekolah. Karena tak mau menghadapi Morino-sensei sendirian, Mikan mengikuti pemuda itu. Kini mereka berjalan di halaman belakang sekolah yang tak begitu terawat, berbeda dengan halaman depan. Rumput liar di sini sudah lama tak dicabuti. Dedaunan yang terjatuh dari pohon tak pernah disapu. Natsume terus berjalan menembus pepohonan. Mikan tetap mengikutinya, kali ini dengan kewaspadaan penuh. Siapa tahu pemuda itu akan macam-macam dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu melihat sebuah gudang kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Kondisinya menyedihkan. Kayunya lapuk dimakan usia, kaca jendelanya retak, beberapa genting tak berada di tempatnya. Tetapi Mikan menyukainya. Tanaman yang merambati kayu bagian luar membuat gudang itu tersamar. Rasanya begitu tersembunyi oleh keteduhan pepohonan. Begitu magis.

"Tempat apa ini?"

"Gudang penyimpanan," jawab Natsume sembari meraih gagang pintu. Tampaknya pintu itu macet, dia harus mendorong sekaligus menekannya di beberapa tempat. Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dengan bunyi derit keras. Bau apak tercium dari dalam. Natsume melangkah masuk, begitu juga dengan sang gadis yang penasaran.

Mata Mikan terbelalak ketika melihat isi gudang itu.

**To be continued

* * *

**

**A/N: **apa yang ada di dalam gudang? Selain itu, kenapa ibu Mikan bernama Yuka Sakura dan bukan Yuka Azumi? Dan ke mana Hotaru pergi selama sebulan? Sepintas terlihat sepele, tapi sebenarnya ketiga misteri itu penting.

Yep. Selesai juga chapter pertama. Gimana pendapat kalian? Butuh waktu lebih lama dari biasanya buat nulis cerita ini, soalnya aku punya kelemahan cukup fatal yang sedang berusaha kuperbaiki (aku harus mengedit chapter pertama ini berkali-kali sampai rasanya udah oke). Kalau kalian ngerasa fanfic ini lebih bagus dari fanfic-ku sebelumnya, berarti usahaku berhasil ^^

Chapter dua? Hmm, aku nggak janji bisa update dalam waktu dekat. Habis cerita selanjutnya masih samar-samar dalam bayanganku. Yang jelas, cerita bakal fokus ke tokoh-tokoh utama dengan mengedepankan ketiga misteri tadi. Center-nya adalah proyek yang masih belum jelas itu.

Arigatou udah baca fanfic ini! Aku sangat mengharapkan kesan dan saran kalian. Nggak usah ragu buat review (yang nggak punya account juga bisa kok). Mungkin kalian menganggap review adalah sesuatu yang remeh, tapi bagiku review sangat berharga, bisa membuatku semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini :D


End file.
